<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry's PAYDAY by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688543">Henry's PAYDAY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), John Wick (Movies), PAYDAY (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Government, Love Triangles, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Scarface Is A Contractor, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin), Toppats (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of dropping Henry off at the gun range, the teleporter in Escape The Prison dropped Henry off at say... A more realistic dimension? What will happen when more people from Henry's world arrive as well?</p><p>...<br/>(Or, the PAYDAY and Henry Stickmin crossover I'm surprised nobody has written yet.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Charon/John Wick, Helen Wick/John Wick, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Escaping The Prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, you’ve got a package.” Henry looked up, seeing the two guards who had been mocking him all morning. Around him stood the four walls that contained him, his punishment for attempting to break into The Bank. Henry simply scoffed, and made a hand motion to indicate he wanted the package. The guards compiled, dropping the small box in. Watching as the guards had a casual chat as they walked away, Henry opened the box, finding a cake. Said cake opened, revealing a small green item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teleporter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry groaned. He already had some experience with the teleporter, usually ending with him injured or worse. But alas, it was really the only thing he could use to escape, so… he clicked it. If he had to be honest, he expected to be teleported to his own death, but; it surprised him where he ended up. A more.. grimer version of his cell. Dirt covered the walls, and Henry could see the bars of the cell were much thicker. Breathing in, he felt much skinnier than in his own home dimension. Seeing that the teleporter had just disappeared, Henry decided to sleep, and hope these new guards will give him sympathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOM!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright Hox, where are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Hox?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>...What the fuck is that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it, Chains? What the hell?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah shit, don’t tell me we just blew up a fucking civvie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something tells me that’s not a regular civvie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, really Dallas?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m… gonna call Bain.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Houston walked away from the exploded cell, tapping into his headset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on there, guys?” Bain sat back in his chair, watching the repurposed gopros the gang had, just as confused as everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hang on, Bain, didn’t you have that scanner thing from Jimmy?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Right! The multiverse scanner, hang on…” Sounds of typing could be heard from Bain’s computer. “What the…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bain! What is it?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy hell, it’s gonna take me hours to sift through all the pages in this database.” Dallas looked around, making sure there was still nobody that could see the exploded cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, give us the basics then.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry Stickmin, 6 foot, 100 something pounds, arrested for attempting to breach a bank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold the fuck up, we got a fellow heister?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the database is correct, yes, I’ll explain more when we get back to the safehouse.” Wolf grinned under his mask and grabbed the unconscious body of Henry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s eyes fluttered open, seeing three masked men sitting around him. Just as he was about to scream, he was cutoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down son, the name’s Dallas,” Dallas grabbed onto Henry’s hand and squeezed. “Welcome to the payday gang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Meanwhile, at the prison…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The military caravan drove up to the exploded cell and made their conclusion only mere minutes after arriving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, one of their own crewmates is in prison, and why else would they blow up a jail cell? This is clearly an act committed by those clowns, I want a 30 mile lockdown, so we can attempt to find them.” The military stormed the prison, eventually finding another group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands down!” The other group complied. “Who do you work for?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uhh... The Center for Chaos Containment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed to be a few hours, the van finally pulled up to the safehouse, with everyone getting out. Looking around as he walked inside, Henry thought it looked too similar to a laundromat, but, the others were the ones with the guns, so he had to obey them. Sitting down on a wooden chair that had no cushion, Henry breathed in, seeing that there were not many people in this gang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, his time here will be alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down for dinner, Henry was surprised it was a pretty casual discussion, sure, they did introduce him to everyone, but they didn’t look surprised in the least. The chat eventually turned to the fact that they were looking for Hoxton, which in itself turned to a talk about getting a lawyer to move Hoxton to a smaller security prison, or maybe even getting him acquitted. Like a lightbulb, Henry lit up, and grabbed a notebook. He eventually returned, dropping the notepad which held a lawyer's card, in addition to the address of the building. Dallas grabbed onto it, also lighting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well boys and girls, guess we’re heading to Colorado.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Faces, New PAYDAY.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>(Toppat Airship, Next Day, 6:15 AM)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After waking up only a few minutes before, Ellie walked into the Toppat board meeting room, with documents under her shoulder, prepared for the daily morning meeting. What she didn’t expect was to find Reginald already there, with a rare serious look on his face. “Reginald, what’s happening?” Reginald simply scoffed, and looked back at Ellie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember Henry Stickmin?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I dethroned him as Toppat leader, and then when he and a couple crewmates tried a counter assault, we blasted them away. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reginald looked up, a deep scowl on his face. “It seems, even in death, he’s messing up our plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The one we forced to become a government double agent, Dave Panpa, said that some alternate universe version of Henry broke the multiverse, and is now in some more… defined reality.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(Payday Gang Safehouse, 30 Minutes Before Leaving For Colorado)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dallas stared at his own reflection in the mirror, seeing the scars from all his years in the Payday gang. So, this was it, huh? A new member, straight from another dimension? Well of course- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dallas’s thoughts were cut off by distant static that eventually revealed Bain’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Dallas, you remember how I said it would take hours to sort through the files?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, it took 6 hours, but I’ve figured everything out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are familiar with the multiverse theory, right, Dallas?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dallas chuckled, remembering many days of Jimmy, yelling a coke ridden rant about quantum physics and such.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Vaguely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, according to these files, there’s alotta things this guy have done, mainly ending with him dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s a fuck ton of obituaries here. Oh, right! Where did you free him from?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” Dallas rubbed his eyes, trying to think. “Red Mesa… or was it West Mesa? Somethin’ with Mesa in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, we should be good then. He hasn’t become a government agent yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What did you just say Bain?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bain explained the Henry Stickmin timeline to Dallas, all the way up to Completing the Mission.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we have like… a solid two months before Henry </span>
  <em>
    <span>could’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>become a government agent?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” Dallas breathed in, and looked at his watch, realizing there was only 10 minutes before they had to go. Dallas dashed out, making sure everyone was up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dallas, there you are! We have to go soon!” Houston spotted Dallas from the garage where he was packing everyone's equipment (read: guns and masks). Dallas simply nodded, grabbed his stuff, and dashed into the back of the van. The car eventually pulled out of the laundromat, with Houston driving, and Chains, Wolf, Dallas, and Henry sitting in the rear. The crew had a casual discussion with each other, with Wolf even bringing champagne. The conversation eventually died down, with everyone left to their own devices. Soon enough, Henry pulled out a warp machine and experimented with it, after messing with it too much, it fell out of Henry’s hands, and opened a blue portal in front of the van. Dallas yelled for everyone to hold on, and they awaited to see what was on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(Toppat Airship, 12:30 PM)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie stood at the front of the airship, staring out at the clouds ahead. This…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This could be a big fucking problem. If everyone but Henry knows about the multiverse timeline, it would only be a matter of time before Henry would learn about it too and once Henry learned about it… fuck. Ellie continued to grind her teeth, and paced.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie!” Ellie quickly turned around, seeing the determined yet fearful face of Right Hand Man. “Look!” Ellie turned around again, seeing a blue portal, she quickly ran back and clicked the PA on. “All Toppats on board, brace for potential impact!” She heard the screams of the Toppats as she held onto the PA desk, dreading whatever was on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(White and Co. Law Offices, Colorado)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Henry opened his eyes, only to see he was still in the back of the van. Looking around, he managed to spot everyone else as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where… are we?” Dallas was the first to get out of the van, followed by Houston, who yelled “Fuck yeah!” And rose his hand in the air. Everyone else followed Henry out, spotting the newly placed sign for White and Co. The gang quickly made a plan, Henry would stay behind, as to not arouse suspicion, as well as Dallas and Wolf, as their faces were pretty recognizable. Chains and Houston entered the law office, praying the people inside wouldn’t recognize them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” The assistant at the front desk was dressed in a purple robe, a staple of her culture.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Uh… would you happen to know where Felix White is?” The assistant nodded and pointed to a door upstairs. Houston and Chains both went upstairs, into Felix’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello gentlemen, what do you need help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Felix looked at the evidence in front of him. How could he manage to defend this guy? “I’m sorry, I’ll try my best, but I can’t guarantee your friend's release. Besides, I don’t even have a license in DC, get me one, and I’ll try my best.” Houston nodded, and went downstairs, with Chains right behind him. Dallas was sitting by the van, smoking a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Hoxton’s status?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs us to get a law license for him in DC.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Dallas chuckled and nodded, getting into the van. Houston got back into the drivers, with Chains now deciding to sit in the passenger in the front. Before Houston drove off, he gained a idea.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Henry, can you use that warp machine again?” Dallas indicated that Henry nodded, and Houston could feel the blue portal wrap around the van as he reversed. After exiting the other side of the portal, Houston looked around, seeing the typical DC streets, pulling into an alleyway, before abruptly stopping, as multiple gunmen had appeared in front of the van, Houston and Chains put their hands behind their head as the gunmen took everyone in the back out. One of the gunmen pulled out a radio, and spoke Spanish into it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you guys, cops?” Dallas asked, turning around so he could subtly flip the finger at the gunmen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pendejo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Everyone turned around, seeing the leader of the gunmen, dressed in a fancy black suit stepping out of a nearby building. “I’ve been watching you fuckers ever since NYC, and now that I’ve got you, I wanna make a deal.” Dallas looks down, but raises his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What kinda deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“These fuckers, the Sosa’s, have been causing trouble for me ever since I arrived in the US of A. Now, the main leader is in this huge fookin’ mansion in Miami, but they still have a decently sized division in DC. All I want you guys to do is sabotage their operations, I promise, there will be a big payday for you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have a choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dallas took his hands off of his head, and went up to the building, shaking the man's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys can call me Tony, but to the rest of the world…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Scarface.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Time on Henry's PAYDAY:</p><p>Chains answers a call from a old friend.</p><p>The Toppats learn not everyone is just gonna sit and let themselves be looted.</p><p>And...</p><p>Baba Yaga returns.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. John Wick: House Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Beeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry heard beeping as his eyes slowly fluttered awake, seeing the somewhat compact guest room of the safehouse. Getting out of bed as quietly as he could, he entered the garage, finding Chains placing several assault rifles into a bag, a radio beside him performing the beeping. Henry raised his arm up, speaking his first full word since he arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said heister spun around, pointing a pistol at the stickman, before sighing and lowering it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Henry, don’t sneak up on me like that again, ok?” Henry nodded, and motioned towards the beeping radio. “Ah, distress signal from one of my old friends from the navy. This is just gonna be a 20 minute in and out job, you can go back to bed Henry.” Henry shook his head, and pointed at the assault rifle sticking out of the duffle bag. “Henry… This is a job for an experienced man, we don’t know what your skills are.” Henry shook his head again, and pulled out the case file for his own bank robbery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fine, just stick with me, and don’t fire a single shot until I say to do so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(???’s Mansion, sometime around 3:00 AM.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van drove up to the house, which while being out in the woods, was still very formal. Chains and Henry got out, and ran through the front door, which was wide open. Hearing multiple gunshots, they quickly retracted into the security room, and checked the cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit...Shit...Shit…” Chains muttered, flicking through room after room. Finding the friend hidden behind a kitchen island, brandishing only a pistol, while several stickmen fired at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Henry, you know these guys?” Henry got off the floor, and looked at the security footage, and put his hand over his mouth. He quickly grabbed a notebook nearby, writing down three words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Toppat Clan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, they seem to really have him pinned down, hang on,” Chains pulled out the radio from earlier. “Hey, I’m here, how can I help?” The response was grainy, but still audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to take the guys firing at me out first, and then we’ll head upstairs, I have a buried safe full of guns.” Chains crouched, shushed Henry, and silently walked to the kitchen, where the Toppats were still firing upon his friend. Raising his rifle, Chains pulled the trigger, putting the Toppat agents down in a matter of seconds. The Man raised his head, spotted Henry, and almost pulled the trigger, before Chains stepped in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! This is Henry, he’s…” Chains hesitated, realizing that saying he was relabile was technically a lie, considering he hadn’t even performed his first heist with the crew. “He’s… with us.” The Man simply nodded, even though he still had his suspicions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, c’mon, let’s get upstairs.” The Man dashed upstairs, with Chains and Henry close behind. They ran up to the bedroom, finding The Man pistol whipping the bedroom carpet, revealing a safe behind the tears. The Man inserted a combination on the safe, revealing several different guns of different makes, as The Man pulled out a rifle with a grenade launcher under it, he revealed the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wife, Helen, god bless her soul, bought a security system for the house, it puts up a giant white fence, should block these guys out, I just need you guys to cover me while I activate the system, got it?” He turned around, seeing Henry and Chains nodding. As Henry pulled a sniper rifle out of the safe, The Man checked the window, seeing a wave of Toppats running in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah shit, we got company!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuP-hTjzFyw">
    <span class="u">
      <span>*</span>
      <em>
        <span>TOPPAT ASSAULT IN PROGRESS</span>
      </em>
      <span>*</span>
    </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Man ran out of the bedroom, finding a couple of Toppats scheming, clearly waiting for him to have come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John Wick is back!” The Man yelling, firing three shots, which was all it took to take the three Toppats down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Henry had set up the sniper rifle, taking down the occasional Toppat, but mainly missing, Chains laid suppressing fire on anyone trying to attack Wick, and Wick managed to make it to the security room, opening the security system and locking the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without interruptions, this will take…. Two minutes.” Chains nodded, and continued to lay fire on the Toppats entering the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Woods outside of Wick’s house, 3:03 AM)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie held up the radio, waiting for the confirmation that the Toppats had finally driven away with Wick’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, not to be rude, but what’s the hold up?” Ellie inquired, tapping her foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This Wick guy, he’s holding us off, we’re droppin’ like flies here! We need to fall back!” The response was cut off by multiple gunshots, and a scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am getting tired of this!” Right Hand Man yelled, kicking the stationary airship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t know going through that portal would cost us this much gas!” Ellie yelled, pointing at the airship. She held up the radio. “Alright, objective update: Just get the car, and split, don’t even bother with Wick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Wick’s Mansion, 3:04 AM)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wick stared at the desktop screen, watching the security app slowly tick down as gunshots rang off throughout the house. Here's hoping insurance believes his story about a party gone too wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wick?” John picked up the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where they went, but all the Toppats just suddenly went up and gone.” Wick tried thinking though where they would want to go. They had first met him with an offer to buy his car, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The garage! They’re trying to steal my car!” Wick yelled, praying he managed to hit the talking button on the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, on it! Henry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Wick’s garage, 3:07 AM)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Toppat goon rubbed his hands in delight, he had just found the keys while raiding the house, if he managed to get away with the car, he would not only be employee of the month, but also maybe have a chance of being Ellie’s right hand man, or maybe even her boyf-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dreams were instantly ended by a sniper shot to the brain, courtesy of one Henry Stickmin. Chains rounded the corner, and broke down the garage door, grabbing the keys and placing them in his pocket as the security finished, placing a 12 foot tall fence, practically forcing any Toppat inside to surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie, realizing what happened, threw down the radio, and told everyone this was coming out of their paycheck. The Toppats proceeded to sleep inside a powerless airship that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shutting the door to the basement, John sighed in relief, he had survived another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John, if you need a place to lay low for a bit, we have a safehouse, just downtown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the offer, Chains, but I gotta make some calls, I’m sure the police will arrive any minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, see you around, Wick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FBI FILES:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Several gunshots were heard nearby John Wick’s property the other night, however, after we sent officers out, we found the house surrounded by a 12 foot fence, after we (somehow) managed to get through, the properties owner told us it was simply a party gone wrong.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain Winter’s note:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s clear Wick is lying. However, further analysis of the bullets sprayed throughout the walls showed that none of them reflect any weapons that John owns, without any evidence he fired any of them, as well as no warrant, we can perform no further investigation. Keep this one on the backburner, as we still have yet to take down the PAYDAY gang.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>